In an electronic component mounter, a suction nozzle that vacuum holds an electronic component is used in order to mount an electronic component onto a circuit board. In electronic component mounters, it is necessary to appropriately manage suction nozzles in order to increase the mounting accuracy of the electronic components. Therefore, for example, PTL 1 describes a nozzle managing device for cleaning and inspecting suction nozzles that are used in an electronic component mounter.